The present invention proposes to solve the technical problem associated with cutting out a sheet, or a pile of sheets (a few sheets only) using a vibrating metal blade while simultaneously seeking the smallest possible weight to allow very high speed displacement and acceleration of the tool, small occupied space, great simplicity for maximum possible reliability, and the provision of a punch for perforating the material.
Moreover, the adoption of a vibrating blade imposes a number of constraints, such as a high vibration frequency, which in turn calls for very low mass moving parts, controlled rotational drive of the blade to follow the tangent of the cutting profile, very small blade dimensions, and the possibility of raising and lowering of the blade to free the latter completely from the cutting plane, in particular when changing cutting profiles. Furthermore, sharpening of the vibrating blade must be carried out automatically.